Sasuke is a good boy
by Maria Skodowska-Gurie
Summary: HIATUS. Possibly, it never be completed


**Sasuke and Sakura:**

**AMNESIA..Why this be happened??**

Yo..!!

Dari judulnya aja tau, kalo mereka itu kena amnesia..

Semua berawal dari 2 minggu lalu..

--Flash Back mode: on—

Naruto sedang merayu Sakura di tebing, bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi

"Hehe.. Sakura-chan.. ayolah..!!", Naruto merengek

"TIDAK..!!", Sakura menolak mateng-mateng (kalo mentah berarti nggak yakin)

"Ayolaaaah., Sakura-chan kan cantiik..", Naruto mulai memujinya

"NGGAK..!! KAMU BISA DIAM NGGAK SIH??", Sakura udah mulai naik darah (dari tadi sey)

"Sakura-ch..", Naruto belum selesai mengatakan sesuatu

"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOO….!!", Sakura memukul tebing terdekat (Sakura Part 1, kekuatannya di Shippuden)

GRUBUUUUK..!! GROBYAK..!! GRUDUK… GRUDUK.. Batu-batu di tebing itu pecah

"O..o..w.., Sakura.. Apa yang telah kamu lakukan?", Kakashi panik melihat muridnya itu

"Hah? Ada apa?", Sakura belum menyadari

"SAKURA-CHAN..!! LARII!! BATUNYA BERJATUHAN KE ARAHMU!!", Naruto histeris

"HAAAAAH??", Sakura baru menyadarinya

"Minggir, Naruto..!!", Sasuke menubruk Naruto dan akan menyelamatkan Sakura

"Ouuuh, Sasuke sialan.. Ap..", Naruto kaget

Sasuke akan menyelamatkan Sakura

"SAKURA..!! LARI KE SINI..!!", Sasuke berteriak

"Sasuke-kun..", Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia shock dengan apa yang akan dialaminya

_Sudah saatnya, aku pergi.._

WOW..!! Sakura sudah pasrah dengan keadaan itu

"SAKURA!! JANGAN BENGONG DOANK..!! LARI!!", Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, tapi.. terlambat

GRUDUK… BRUAAAAKK..

Batu yang cukup besar menimpa mereka (jadi pada inget Obito nggak?)

"SAKURA-CHAN!! SASUKE!!", Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat itu

"I..ini..", Kakashi terkejut.. sangat amat..

_Obito.. kejadian yang sama denganmu dulu.. Tuhan.. apa anda ingin mengingatkanku?_

BLESS..

Sudah reda hujan batunya (emang ada?) tapi debu masih beterbangan..

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei..", Naruto melirik Kakashi

Kakashi mengangguk, mereka berlari menuju tempat terkuburnya Sasuke en Sakura, berdua, mereka menggali-gali batu itu (ehh.. jadi inget kucing yang mau be'ol sorry buat yang lagi makan..!!)

"Naruto! Di sini!", Kakashi sudah menemukan tangan Sakura

"Sakura….chan..", Naruto terbata-bata mengatakan nama 'Sakura-chan'. Naruto menarik jasad Sakura, dan Kakashi menemukan rambur berwarna hitam yang di highlight biru (Sasuke maksudnya..) dan bentuknya mirip bokong ayam (Upps..) Kakashi ingin menjambak rambut itu, toh, Sasuke sudah pingsan (atau mati?!) Jadi tidak merasakan sakit, tapi dia mengurungkan niat itu, dia merasa kasihan (Hiks.. terharu.. –lebay--) Kakashi dan Naruto menidurkan jasad mereka di sebuah tanah yang cukup lapang

"Kakashi..sensei.. Are they still alive?", Naruto sok pake Bhs. Inggris (Ouuch.. bukannya Author yang nulis?!)

"I think yes.. But.. they are in critical condition..", si sensei yang rambutnya mirip Hitsugaya ini () juga pake Bhs.Inggris

"WHAT??", Naruto kuaget buanget setengah pingsan….. Sensei-nya hanya mengangguk

"Sakura-chan.. Sasuke..", Naruto meneteskan matanya (Sejak kapan?!)

"Lebih baik kita membawanya ke Konoha, aku akan meminta team lain untuk membantu", kembali ke Bhs. Indonesia (harusnya Jepang seeey)

Naruto menggendong Sakura dan Kakashi menggendong Sasuke (Ouugh.. Naruto pasti seneng..!!)

"Team bantuan.. cepatlah datang..", Kakashi mengharap

"Naruto, sekarang gantian, kau menggendong Sasuke dan aku menggendong Sakura.. Berat niih, kau kan punya stamina yang banyak.."

"APHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??", (Sorry kak SasoriYuki, kata khas anda saya ambil XD)

"Ya", singkat, padat dan jelas.. Dasar Kakashi..

"TEAM DAMAIII!! Eh.. maksudnya TEAM PENOLONG CEPATLAH DATANG..!! AKU MENDERITA..!!", (ouuh.. Author keingetan Y!A negh.. makanya jadi Team Damai, Naruto juga inget kali ya?) Naruto menderita menggendong sahabat, rival dan 'calon' musuhnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana keadaan mereka?", tanya Izumo, salah satu anggota team penolong

"Kritis", singkat, padat, dan jelas lagi

"TEAM MEDIS..!! DI SINI!", Izumo memanggil Team Medis

Beberapa team medis (2 orang maksudnya) menggendong Sakura en Sasuke yang masih pingsan atow mati mungkin..

"Percepat!", Kakashi berteriak (sok banget!)

"BAIK!", semua menjawab, kecuali Naruto yang masih shock karena baru menggendong Sasuke itu

Sesampainya di Konoha

"Tsunade-sama, ini gawat!", Shizune memberitahu Tsunade

"Ada apa, Shizune?", Tsunade malah bertanya

"Sakura dan Sasuke-kun.. Mereka tertimpa batu besar.."

"APHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??", Tsunade berteriak membuat Tonton berbulu (sejak kapan?), dan lompat ke luar kaca (Tonton-nya) (Lagi2 sorry buat kak SasoriYuki)

"TONTON!!", Shizune melihat ke kaca yang pecah itu

"OH NO!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY PIG!!", Shizune shock sangat amat teramat berat melihat Babi kesayangannya jatuh

"SHIZUNE!! BERITAHU TEAM MEDIS!!", Tsunade memerintah

"(Ekspressi kecewa) Tsunade-sama, mereka sudah dari tadi tau hak itu.."

"(Ekspresi baka) Haa? Ikut aku sekarang", Tsunade mengajak Shizune

"Ouuh.. Tonton.. sebentar, Tsunade-sama.. bagaimana dengan Tonton?"

"EGP!! Shinobi lebih penting daripada seekor babi"

"BAGI TSUNADE-SAMA MEMANG MUNGKIN TONTON HANYA BABI BIASA.. TAPI BAGIKU, DIA ADALAH…."

"Soulmate", Tsunade memotong pembicaraan dan mencibir.. Langsunglah ngeloyor keluar

"Soulmate? Shizune? Dengan babi? Oh noo.. mending ama Izumo-kun aja deeh,", Shizune mengikuti Tsunade (Tonton terlupakan)

DI RUANG UGD

"Tsunade-sama.. Shizune-san ini gawat!!", kata salah seorang ninja medis dengan wajah cemas

"Huh? Apa?", Tsunade mendekatinya

"Sasuke.. dan Sakura.. divonis….", kata Izumo, belum selesai berkata

SHizune yang asalnya tersipu-sipu ada Izumo langsung tegang, begitu juga Tsunade

"Di..divonis apa?", Shizune bertanya takut-takut

"Divonis………………..", Izumo menjawab, dan sok banget bikin deg-degan!! (bukan es degan)

DIVONIS APA??

SASUKSAKU FC, JANGAN BACA LANJUTANNYA!!  
KLO MAU BCA REVIEW DULU..!!

Hoho..

Baca deeeh.. gpp kok..

Cuma review..!! WAJIB!!


End file.
